UN JURAMENTO INQUEBRANTABLE
by La Comadreja
Summary: Draco tiene un secreto que no debe ser descubierto. Alguien lo descubre y juntos hacen un juramento inquebrantable . . .Si tu estuvieras en su lugar, que harias?
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido adulto. Solo para mayores de edad.

UN JURAMENTO INQUEBRANTABLE 

Capitulo 1

Draco sudaba retorciéndose entre las sedas que cubrían su cama, giraba su cuerpo ansiosamente. La preocupación que lo atormentaba lo acompañaba hasta en sus sueños, sueños que desde hacia ya algún tiempo no eran sanos para él. Se despertó abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, mirando alarmado hacia las otras cuatro camas del dormitorio. Todos parecían dormir. Se levantó y se acercó a cada una de las camas.

Crabbe roncaba sutilmente con las mejillas sonrosadas como uno de esos bebes gordos que hay por ahí. Draco sonrió. Goyle, dormía pesadamente, seguramente lo había vencido comerse todos los chocolates de la caja vacía que había sobre su mesa de noche, aun habia manchas de chocolate en sus labios . . . Theodore Nott, dormía como un verdaero principe, siempre con una apariencia tan perfecta . . . corte de cabello estilo militar, que le iba muy bien, ropas impecables, dormía de lado perfectamente cubierto con sus ropas de cama, sin que pareciera siquiera haberse movido en toda la noche. Blaise, desgarbado, despatarrado en su cama, con los cabellos lacios cayéndole sobre la cara, la cama revuelta como sus cabellos, tapado muy a medias . . . estaba descubierto del pecho . . . Draco detuvo su mirada en él y sintió su corazón agitarse . . .

Fue al baño de los dormitorios, se miro frente al espejo y recordó las sensaciones que le provocaba ver sus compañeros al dormir, ver a sus compañeros en las malditas practicas de quidditch y su martirio en los vestidores, en los baños de prefectos . . . Dios, eso tenía que acabar o se terminaría volviendo loco. Se mojó la cara y se quedó un par de minutos mirando como las gotas caían de su cara con la mente en blanco. Volvió a su cama y trató de dormir, ya no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder si alguien lo supiera, ni pensar en ellos . . . ni en nada . . .

Logró conciliar el sueño y en la mañana siguiente mientras sus compañeros de habitación se vestían, él fingía flojera, los miraba desde su cama . . . desvestirse y vestirse. . . _Nott tiene un buen cuerpo . . . pero no se compara con el de Warrington_. Ahí estaba Draco de nuevo traicionándose a si mismo y trayendo de nuevo esos pensamientos a su mente. Draco sufría cuando reconocía que era gay . . . nadie podía imaginar cuánto, el no supo cómo, ni cuando comenzó a sentirse atraído hacia sus demás compañeros, solo había sucedido . . .él, un Malfoy, si su padre se enterara . . . si los estudiantes del colegio lo supieran . . . seria verdaderamente grave, humillante. Tenía que ocultarlo.

El problema era que sus hormonas estaban traicionándolo fuertemente, prácticamente tenía sueños eróticos todas las noches, el simple hecho de rozar la piel de alguno de sus compañeros lo hacía estremecer. A veces pensaba que algunos se daban cuanta de sus furtivas miradas en las regaderas; deseaba ser tocado . . . acariciado . . . necesitaba descargar toda la carga de deseo y lujuria que se había estado llenando su cuerpo durante semanas.

Las clases transcurrieron igual que los días anteriores, no lograba sentirse a gusto en ningún sitio, se sentía ansioso, desesperado, a veces pensaba que era mejor la noche, porque por lo menos en sus sueños lograba descargarse, pero después la confusión, las preocupaciones y la culpa lo llenaban como la noche anterior.

Después de las clases de la tarde, Draco pensó que lo mejor sería tomar un baño antes de dormirse, eso lo relajaría y lo haría pensar en otras cosas. Se dirigió hacia el baño con una muda de ropa, el baño parecía estar solo, todo era silencioso, pero cuando llegó al área de las regaderas, escuchó que una de ellas estaba abierta. Casi sin pensarlo se metió a otra de las regaderas con sus cosas y se asomó morbosamente. Escuchó cerrarse la llave y vio salir desnudo al imbécil de Ronald Weasley. Draco no lo soportaba, le caía mal, alguna vez llegó a producirle náuseas su aspecto pobreton.

Pero en aquel momento un estremecimiento le erizó la piel, observó cada una de las gruesas gotas que cubrían su piel llena de pecas, su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado, se creía solo en el baño y se paseo libremente por ahí. El pelirrojo comenzó a secarse el cuerpo con la toalla. Draco sintió su corazón y su respiración agitarse . . . pero no era el único con deseos en el cuerpo. . .

Cuando el Gryffindor llegó a secarse la entrepierna, dedico especial atención, se excitó y comenzó a acariciarse, aventó la toalla a un lado y comenzó a masturbarse ante una oculta mirada gris. Draco lo observaba atento, cada reacción, cada movimiento, sus expresiones. Sus manos temblaban. Él pelirrojo se dejó correr en un libre gemido, se espero a recuperar la respiración y se vistió rápidamente.

Cuando Ron se fue, Draco no podía con el deseo que le llenaba la sangre, abrió furiosamente la regadera dejando que cayera sobre su cuerpo el agua helada, estaba entre molesto, harto, decepcionado . . . imaginarse a él mismo, mirando escondido como la comadreja se masturbaba . . . y desearlo . . . desearlo a él y a los otros con los que algunas veces compartía el baño o el dormitorio, necesitaba desahogarse . . . necesitaba sentir que alguien lo tocaba . . . que alguien estaba con él . . .

Comenzó a tocarse el cuerpo, se acariciaba, se masturbaba suavemente pero no era suficiente . . . estaba harto de sentir sus propias manos tocarse hasta venirse y al día siguiente . . . la necesidad estaba ahí, no se había ido . . . necesitaba más . . . el baño estaba solo, tal vez era buena idea . . . explorarse . . . más . . . tomo jabón y llevó una mano entre sus nalgas y comenzó a acariciarse, ¡cómo había deseado hacer eso sin haberse atrevido! . . . era una zona muy sensible para él. . . cerró los ojos y dejó que uno de sus dedos se deslizara lentamente dentro . . . exhaló el escaso aire contenido que aún había en sus pulmones, se inclinó un poco y siguió moviendo su dedo lentamente . . . explorando, dejando que las sensaciones lo llenaran . . .

-_Draco?_-

La excitación de Draco cayó en picada lleno de miedo, ni siquiera pudo reconocer la voz de quien le llamaba a sus espaldas, retiró su mano y se volteó lentamente sin ninguna idea de cómo enfrentaría semejante situación.

-_Draco . . .qué . . ._-

La mirada que lo enfrentó, estaba húmeda, lo miraba fijamente en confusión, incluso con algo que él sintió como preocupación, esa mirada no parecía juzgarlo . . . a pesar de todo, se sentía contento de que fuera ella . . . y no otro . . .

-_Pansy . . ._-

La miró con deseos de abrazarla, ella no lo juzgaría, una parte de él estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiera descubierto, ahora por lo menos podría compartir su secreto con alguien que no tendría miedo de que él le deseara. Ella pudo observar como Draco parecía romperse ante su presencia y lo alcanzó en un abrazo casi sin advertir que seguía desnudo.

-_Draco, que . . . que es esto?_-

-_Pansy . . . yo . . . no se lo diras a nadie, verdad?_-

-_No . . . pero . . ._-

-_No me juzgues, tu no_-

-_No te preocupes_-

Draco se soltó del abrazo y algo avergonzado fue a enrollarse una toalla en la cintura, mientras Pansy lo miraba sin comprender demasiado. No podía ser lo que ella se imaginaba. La verdad es que para Pansy ver a Draco así . . . había sido una impresión demasiado fuerte. El ha sido el único chico por quien ella ha sentido algo verdaderamente, y descubrirlo así . . . en un momento tan íntimo . . . y con ese significado . . . porque, eso no era una simple masturbación, y ella lo sabía aunque su mente no quisiera aceptarlo.

-_¿Quieres hablar?_-

Draco se sentó en silencio mirando hacia el piso sin saber exactamente que responder, necesitaba desahogarse pero, a pesar de que ella no lo juzgaba ni rechazaba, sentía vergüenza.

-_Draco, por Dios! Nada de lo que digas me va a sorprender o escandalizar . . . yo . . . bueno . . . sé que los chicos se . . . masturban y esas cosas . . . sé que es normal y . . ._-

-_No Pansy, sabes que no es solo eso_-

-_Explícate_-

-_No lo dirás, verdad!_-

-_No Draco, claro que no!_-

-_Júralo!_-

-_No necesito jurártelo, además no se siquiera que te estoy jurando. No me estas diciendo nada._-

-_Necesito decírtelo?_-

-_Si_-

-_Soy homosexual, soy gay_-

-_No lo creo . . ._-

-_Pansy, acabas de verlo!_-

-_Eso no significa nada_-

-_Por favor no me hagas que te diga más!_-

-_Draco, no seas ridículo, no soy una niña, además como tu acabas de decir, te ví; crees que me va a sorprender algo que tú me digas?_-

-_Me gustan los hombres_-

-_Te gustan los hombres o te refieres a alguien en especial?_-

-_No . . . solo los hombres_-

-_porque lo dices?_- Draco la miro exasperado –_me refiero a que . . ._-

-_Los chicos! Me gusta . . . bueno verlos, estar en contacto, no se, es . . ._-

-_Draco creo que estas confundido. Escucha, tenemos 16 años, esto es normal en la adolescencia, lo he leído . . . hay confusiones y . . . bueno el cuerpo tiene reacciones extrañas . . ._- Draco negaba con la cabeza –_Has tenido sexo con alguna chica?_-

-_mhm . . . no_-

-_con un chico?_-

-_no_-

-_has visto chicos desnudos?_-

-_Si_-

-_y chicas desnudas?_-

-_te acabo de decir que no he tenido sexo!_-

-_Pero puedes haber visto a una chica desnuda! No sé en revistas o espiando, yo que sé! Nunca te ha interesado ver una chica desnuda?_-

-_Nunca he visto chicas desnudas y . . . no, no recuerdo haber estado interesado en ver a ninguna_-

-_ . . .ni . . . estar con una chica?_-

-_no_-

Aquella respuesta resulto dolorosa para Pansy, Draco no parecía haberla contemplado nunca como mujer o como chica mejor dicho, seguramente solo la veía como una amiga, jamás se había fijado en su cuerpo o . . . en ella simplemente, en sus coqueteos, seguramente nunca los había notado, sino no estaría respondiendo lo que respondía. Si lo hubiera hecho sabría que la lastimaba profundamente. Ella miraba hacia el suelo mientras pensaba.

-_Pansy, quiero que me guardes este secreto. No debe saberlo nadie._-

-_No lo dire, pero creo que . . ._-

-_Quiero que lo jures!_-

-_Si eso quieres lo hare, pero te dire un par de cosas antes. En primer lugar no creo que seas gay, en segundo si realmente lo eres . . . no sera algo que puedas o . . . debas mantener en secreto. Por tu propio bien, si lo eres no sera fácil ocultarlo, si tratas de contenerlo te hará daño_-

-_Tengo que ocultarlo_- dijo mirando fijamente a la chica que le devolvia una mirada de preocupación

El tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó sobre los dedos, estrecharon sus manos derechas y tomaron sus varitas con la izquierda.

-_Draco, esto no es necesario_-

-_Tienes miedo?_-

-_No, si a ti esto te da seguridad . . . no hay problema_-

-_¿JURAS QUE JAMÁS REVELARÁS LO QUE HAS VISTO EN ESTE BAÑO ESTA TARDE?_- dijo Draco mientras su varita rodeaba con una fina linea roja sus manos uniéndolas

-_Lo juro_-

-_¿JURAS NO REVELAR JAMÁS QUE . . . QUE . . . SOY HOMOSEXUAL?_-

-_Si Draco, lo juro_-

-_¿JURAS AYUDARME EN TODO LO QUE YO TE NECESITE PARA MANTENER OCULTO ESTE SECRETO?_-

Pansy sintió que un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal –_Lo juro_-

-_Bien_-

-_Espera . . . ESTE JURAMENTO QUEDARA INVALIDADO, SI DE TUS LABIOS SALE UNA PETICIÓN QUE LO CONTRADIGA O QUE LO REVELE_-

-_Así sera_-

Las líneas rojas que circundaban su manos se sujetaron alrededor quedando por unos momentos como finas quemaduras en su piel. Ambos las sintieron arder por unos momentos, eso les hizo saber que el juramento estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás, si alguno de ellos faltaba a el o lo traicionaba de alguna manera . . . perdería la vida.

**Que onda! Me volví loca y se me ocurrió esta historia de Draco y Pansy, que como podrán darse cuenta, no es precisamente romántica, jeje . . . dejen sus reviews que esto apenas comienza . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Aquella noche Draco volvió a su dormitorio con un humor diferente. Sus sentimientos no habian cambiado pero el hecho de compartirlos con alguien y saber que tenía su ayuda, su apoyo, realmente lo hacía sentir una carga mucho menor sobre sus hombros. Pansy por su parte, literalmente sentía la carga que él había perdido, sobre sus hombros ahora pesaba una parte del secreto de Draco, una parte que era dolorosa para ella.

Esa noche Pansy volvió a su dormitorio y se encerró bajo las cortinas de su cama, y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la molestaría, de que nadie se acercaría a ella para preguntarle que pasaba, pudo dejar sus lágrimas correr silenciosas. No podía ser! Draco tenía que estar confundido . . . tenía que ser una confusión y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para aclarar su mente.

A la mañana siguiente él la esperaba para bajar a desayunar, se sentía como si su amistad recién hubiera iniciado. Los demás los miraban y no se extrañaban en absoluto, ellos siempre habian sido muy amigos. Pero la forma en la que Draco se estaba comportando hacía parecer que se había iniciado una relación especial entre ellos, y así era . . . pero no la que parecía.

Pansy al verlo sonrió y estiró su mano hacia él y bajaron juntos de la mano, desayunaron juntos platicando de diferentes cosas. Ella notó como la confianza de Draco parecía haberse abierto en todos los sentidos, parecía sentirse muy libre de hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, incluso criticando a Snape y hablando de las costumbres castrantes que no soportaba de su madre. Esas cosas él jamás las platicaba con nadie, nunca las había dicho y ahora parecía soltarlas con facilidad.

Cuando Pansy encontró un momento adecuado y suficiente ruido y falta de atención alrededor de ellos entre las clases del día, enfrento su mirada seriamente.

-_¿Cómo estás Draco?_-

-_Me siento mejor_-

-_Te has olvidado de aquellas tonterías?_-

-_No Pansy . . . eso, simplemente esta . . ._- ella iba a decir algo pero vieron venir hacia ellos a Nott y entonces él se apresuró a decir –_platicamos después de la cena_-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. La verdad es que por la reacciones que había visto de Draco tenía la esperanza de que sus confusiones se hubieran disipado, que ese comportamiento tuviera otro significado, pero, la mirada de él al responderle era segura, tranquila.

Durante la cena ella no sabía si realmente quería hablar con él y escuchar lo que -_ahora con su confianza ampliada_- le diría. Se sentó junto a algunas de sus compañeras y jugó con la comida durante toda la cena, llevando a su boca algun bocado ocasionalmente. Escuchaba lejanamente las conversaciones de ellas y sonreía tratando de participar en la platica pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Su cabeza bullía como una olla express.

Terminada la cena, se quedó ahí un rato más, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que apenas si reaccionó cuando Draco le tocó el hombro.

-_Me vas ayudar con Encantamientos?_-

-_Si claro_-

Pansy se levantó y camino desanimadamente junto a él.

-_A donde vamos?_-

-_A un lugar especial, es más privado. Sabias que hace unos cuantos años le cambiaron de habitación a Flich?_-

-_No_-

-_Antes tenía un espantoso cuarto en la parte más baja de las mazmorras . . . pequeño, muy oscuro . . . nadie va ahí, nunca_-

-_Ahí es a donde vamos?_-

-_si_-

Una vez que estuvieron ahí Pansy pudo confirmar que era un lugar pequeño, oscuro y desagradable aunque Draco se esforzaba en mejorarlo con un par de hechizos.

-_Sigues sin creerme, verdad?_-

-_La verdad si, creo que solo estas confundido . . . a ver dime, tus gustos ya han ido hacia un punto específico?_-

-_Pues . . ._-

-_Vamos cuentame . . . yo te dire si tienes buenos gustos_- dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

-_No sé Pansy, es que creo que no es alguien en especial sino ciertas situaciones . . ._-

-_como verlos desnudos?_-

-_si, eso_-

-_Ok, pero dices que no has visto chicas desnudas . . . creo que deberias esforzarte un poco y experimentar . . ._-

-_Pansy, alguna vez has sentido deseo?_-

-_Eh . . . mhm, sí_-

-_¿que has deseado?_-

-_Yo? Eh . . . bueno ser tocada, no se . . . un beso . . . caricias_-

-_Ahora imagina, que te las hace una mujer . . . se te antoja?_- Pansy cerró los ojos con un suspiro contenido. –_no se te antoja, verdad?_-

Pansy lo miró unos segundos pensativa, se levantó y sin retirar la vista de él puso sus manos sobre su cuello y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata. Draco movió su cabeza a punto de decir algo pero Pansy lo interrumpió antes de hablar.

-_Sshh, déjame hacerlo_-

Terminó de desatar la corbata y la puso sobre sus ojos apretándola fuerte. Después puso sus manos sobre las de él y las llevó a su cintura. Draco seguía sentado en una silla mientras Pansy estaba parada frente a el. Entonces retiró sus manos de las de él, pero él no las movió.

-_Tócame Draco, tócame!_-

Draco tenía puestas sus manos suavemente sobre ella y suspiró. Movió sus manos sin tener claro hacía donde quería llevarlas. Ella quería tomarlas de nuevo y conducirlo, la desesperación la mataba, pero tenía que darle tiempo y dejar que él lo intentara como fuera sintiendo que debia hacerlo, sin presiones.

Draco arrastró sus manos hacía arriba buscando sus pechos, cuando llegó a ellos los apretó un par de veces sin ninguna intención, subió hasta sus hombros, los acarició, siguió con sus brazos, llegó a sus manos . . . entonces ella las tomó de nuevo y las llevó hacia su cadera. Él se sonrió y dejó unos momentos sus manos en los costados de su cadera, la jaló acercándola más a él y puso las manos sobre su trasero y lo abrazó, acarició suavemente la hendidura que hay entre las nalgas y los muslos; pero . . . sus caricias eran . . . sin sentido . . . no eran frías, pero definitivamente no las deseaba. Ella miraba la expresión de su cara y era casi entretenida, como si estuviera en un juego de meter la mano en una bolsa negra y adivinar que hay dentro. Se sintió profundamente humillada, triste y, porque no? . . . enojada. Con él y con el mundo.

-_Olvidalo!_-

-_que pasó? Todo iba bien, no?_-

-_Te pareció? Te excitaste un poco? Te . . . excite?_-

-_Bueno . . . no exactamente . . ._-

Draco la escuchó caer pesadamente en la silla que antes había ocupado y se quitó la corbata de los ojos.

-_Pansy, no quiero decir nada que te ofenda . . . esto . . . es delicado. Tu eres muy linda, tienes un lindo cuerpo, de mujer . . . pero bueno . . . no fue suficiente para mi . . . esto fue . . . pues . . ._-

-_Dejalo, ya!_-

Ambos decidieron dar por terminada su platica, Draco hubiera querido tener más palabras en su boca para ella, pero pensó que lo más prudente sería no decir nada más. Había sido agradable tocar su cuerpo, pero tal vez para excitarse como ella esperaba que sucediera él necesitaba mucho más que pasear las manos sobre su uniforme. Él era víctima de sensaciones mucho más fuertes con los otros chicos, además de que la situación fue bastante inesperada, él en ese momento estaba muy relajado, tenía la mente en blanco.

Esa noche Draco, se quedó un poco con la sensación de las formas de Pansy bajo sus manos, comenzó a soñar con ella a imaginar su piel libre de ropas. En su sueño besaba su ombligo suavemente y formaba un camino de besos su subía poco a poco sobre su abdomen, pero este de pronto era musculoso y más arriba no había pechos, subía llenándolo de besos y llegaba hasta la boca de Nott que lo devoraba apasionadamente. Draco jadeaba entre sus sueños, estaba amanecido cuando él sudaba más intensamente. Goyle se dio cuanta de su inquietud y pensando que seria una pesadilla lo despertó. Todos los demás estaban despertándose y vistiéndose para bajar a desayunar. Draco intentaba retirar aquel sueño de su mente y de recuperar la respiración, sentía su cuerpo temblar, ojala no hubiera mencionado algún nombre o . . . dicho algo que . . .

Cuando Blaise bajó se encontró a Pansy en la Sala Común y le contó de la pesadilla de Draco que seguía arriba mientras ellos cuatro iban a desayunar. Ella sin pensarlo demasiado subió a verlo. Al entrar en la habitación inmediatamente oyó sus jadeos y alcanzó a ver los agitados movimientos de su mano debajo de su pantalón, Cuando Draco la vio en la puerta la llamó.

-_Ven . . . hazlo tú_-

-_No . . ._-

-_Lo necesito, hazlo!_-

-_No, adió . . . Oh!_- una fina línea quemó su mano recordándole el juramento de ayuda que había dado y Draco la miró delirante

-_Dios! . . . Qué quieres que haga?_- dijo acercándose a él

-_Tócame_- dijo Draco mientras se acostaba boca arriba estirado sobre la cama y se bajaba los pantalones del pijama

Pansy nunca había visto unos genitales masculinos, es decir, sólo cuando lo descubrió, pero realmente no lo había visto, no con atención. Sin mencionar que nunca los había visto en ese estado . . . erecto y húmedo, completamente duro y sonrosado por la circulación de la sangre.

Comenzó a tocarlo suavemente, pero cuando llegó Draco tenía ya avanzada buena parte del trabajo y necesitaba que ella solo lo terminara. Tomó su mano bruscamente y junto con la suya la movió intensamente. Pansy comprendió la urgencia del chico y tomó parte activa en ello. Draco pudo retirar su mano y ella continuó hasta que poco después el se derramó escandalosamente.

-_Ah . . .ness . . . necesitaba otra mano! . . . Pansy tienes que aprender_-

-_Lo siento . . . no estaba en mis planes . . ._- respondió la chica mientras miraba su mano y suéter llenos de la corrida de Draco

-_Yo lo arreglo, pásame mi varita . . .¡Scorgufy!_- Pansy se volteó mientras Draco se subía de nuevo los pantalones

-_Y . . . que fue? Me dijeron que tuviste pesadillas o algo así_-

-_Soñé que me cogía a Nott . . . no sabes que sueño tan real. Espero no haber dicho alguna estupidez!_-

-_No, no creo . . ._-

Blaise el más suspicaz de los amigos de Malfoy rápidamente hiló la sucesión de hechos y en el desayuno abordó a Draco.

-_No me vas a contar?_-

-_¿Qué cosa?_-

-_El sueñito de anoche . . . estabas jadeando como un toro . . . jeje_-

-_YO?? De qué hablas?_-

-_Vamos, no te hagas! Ayer amaneciste muy atento con Pansy y luego . . . no creas que no me di cuenta de que se desaparecieron después de la cena . . . y en la noche sueñitos que hacen jadear? . . . uuhh!!_-

-_Ah . . . ah vaya, eh . . . bueno, ya sabes . . ._-

-_Pero son novios o que onda?_-

-_Si, si este . . . somos novios y pues vamos empezando_-

-_Ya me imagino . . . por eso andas como andas!! Jeje Pues te felicito, porque Pansy . . . Uy Pansy! O sea, con todo respeto, no!_-

-_Claro, si . . . yo sé_-

Esa mañana había llenado de ideas la cabeza de Draco. En primer lugar había descubierto que Pansy estaba obligada a hacer cosas que él mismo no había contemplado hasta que vio quemarse en su mano de nuevo la línea del juramento, además Blaise ahora le daba el pretexto perfecto para cubrir todo lo que él necesitara cubrir con Pansy, no sería extraño si ellos se desaparecían en ciertos momentos. La situación parecía estar cubierta. Solo hacía falta decírselo a ella. Seguramente estaría de acuerdo y si no . . . de cualquier manera estaba obligada a aceptarlo.

**N/A: Ustedes (en cualquiera de los casos), Qué harían?? Espero sus reviews y opiniones. Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo me quedó breve pero sustancioso.**

CAPITULO 3

Durante las clases de la mañana Pansy notó que Draco buscaba sentarse y estar lo más cerca de ella, sonriendo y haciéndole algunas gentilezas. Pansy no sabía a que se debían aquellas atenciones y a pesar de que la halagaban mucho y la hacian sentir ilusionada como cualquier mujer, no sabía la verdadera causa de ellas y probablemente no tuvieran el significado que ella deseaba. Tal vez solo eran en agradecimiento a lo que ella había hecho esa mañana.

La duda la hizo desear alejarse un poco de él, tenía miedo de ilusionarse. En la comida buscó sentarse alejada de él, pero cuando ella empezaba a comer él llegó y se sentó a su lado. La actitud de Draco era amable pero ella se sentía cada vez más inquieta, algo le decia que eso no era bueno y comenzó a mostrarse nerviosa. Draco lo notó y buscó acariciar su mano silenciosamente sobre la mesa con intención de calmarla y darle confianza pero eso la alteró más.

-_¿Qué te pasa?_- susurró Draco

-_No . . . nada_- respondió Pansy sin mirarlo y moviendo su cabeza negativamente

-_Necesito hablar contigo_-

-_Ah si? De qué?_- Draco la miró extrañado –_quiero decir . . . si claro_-

-_Después de las clases esta bien?_-

-_Si, ahí nos vemos_-

-_Ahí nos vemos? Vamos juntos, no?_-

-_Si, tienes razón_-

Cuando las clases de la tarde terminaron, y los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse Pansy vio a Draco sonreir y bromear con Blaise a cerca de algo, extrañamente, al final de la broma cuando Draco se encaminaba hacia ella, Blaise la miró fugazmente de una manera que ella no comprendió. Draco la tomó de la mano y se fueron a la exhabitación de Flich. Cuando llegaron Draco sin más preámbulos comenzó a hablar, algunos gestos de arrogancia de Draco habian estado dormidos pero, Draco no puede dejar de ser un Malfoy.

-_Hablé con Blaise en la mañana y le dije que eramos novios_-

-_Novios?_-

-_Si, me dijo que nos había visto muy juntos y desaparecernos después de la cena y eso, y pues . . . le dije que eramos novios. Él pensó que anoche soñaba contigo_-

Pansy se quedó unos momentos pensando en qué podía significar eso exactamente–_¿Vamos a fingir que somos novios?_-

-_Si y no . . ._-

-_No te entiendo_-

-_Pues sí vamos a fingir porque bueno, tu ya sabes como estan las cosas . . . y no, porque si lo vamos a ser. Para que me entiendas . . . me diste una gran idea anoche, aquí. Cuando me vendaste los ojos me di cuenta de que finalmente . . . una boca es una boca . . . una mano es una mano . . . un cuerpo es un . . ._-

-_Draco!_-

-_¿Qué? Además lo confirme esta mañana . . . pero necesitas aprender a darme gusto_-

-_Draco . . ._- suspiró la chica con un casi agotado aliento

-_Pansy . . . dejémonos de tonterías . . . o qué estabas pensando cuando me pediste que te tocara? Si me excitaba me pensabas dejar a medias . . .?_-

-_hum . . . pues . . . ¡Draco porque me pides esto! Te estas aprovechando del juramento_-

-_Al principio estabas muy dispuesta a ayudarme . . . ¿qué tipo de ayuda pensaste que quería? . . . ¿Qué dices?_-

-_¿CUÁNTAS MALDITAS OPCIONES TENGO?_-

-_Ninguna . . . te estoy pidiendo ayuda, pero tambien quiero que quieras hacerlo_- le dijo tomando sus temblorosas manos

-_Ya sabes que la respuesta es sí, va mi vida de por medio . . . te estoy entregando todo Draco, todo . . . espero que te estés dando cuenta_-

Después de llegar a ese acuerdo ambos chicos partieron a sus dormitorios. Cuando Draco llegó al suyo, estaba vacío, seguramente los demás estaban en la Sala Común o en otro lado. Se acostó en su cama y frente a él se podía observar la puerta entreabierta del baño, alguien estaba ahí, aguzó el oído y escuchó una suave respiración entrecortada. Se acercó con cuidado y vio a Blaise . . . con los pantalones en las rodillas acariciándose con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia el techo . . . disfrutando.

-_Ah . . .mm . . .__Pansy. . .ah, que le estarás haciendo a Draco . . . aaah_-

El movimiento de la mano de Blaise era pasmosa, y la mirada libidinosa de Draco lo seguía centímetro a centímetro. Se lanzó un hechizo de silencio y metió la mano al pantalón él también imitando cada cosa que hacía Blaise, quien se acariciaba suavemente con las yemas de los dedos y respiraba con toda la boca abierta suspirando el nombre de Pansy entre jadeos. Se apretó los testículos y cerró su mano alrededor de su miembro y comenzó a moverla rítmicamente, unos minutos después el ritmo era tan intenso que ambos chicos sudaban abundantemente. Blaise terminó con un profundo gemido, ronco, masculino. El de Draco no se escuchó pero boqueaba exhalando fuertemente.

En cuanto Draco se recuperó un poco, busco salir de la habitación para no ser sorprendido por su amigo. Cuando bajó, vio a Pansy platicando tranquilamente con Nott y Draco pensó que era un imbécil . . . Blaise se masturbaba pensando en lo que ella podía hacerle, y él ni siquiera lo aprovechaba . . . Así como estaba agitado y sudoroso, paso rápidamente y la jaló del brazo con brusquedad dejando a Nott con la palabra en la boca. La mazmorra que se había convertido en "_su lugar_"no estaba lejos de ahí, así que se dirigió hacia allá llevando aceleradamente a la chica.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Draco!_-

El chico no le respondió, llevaba una idea fija en la mente y los ojos desorbitados de lujuria. Al llegar él cerró la puerta rápidamente y cuando ella intentó encender su varita se la quitó.

-_No quiero luz_-

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_- Draco buscó su mano en la oscuridad y la metió dentro de su pantalón -_Draco! Esta . . . esta mojado!_-

-_Ya lo sé! Mueve la mano!_-

-_Es que . . . no puedo . . . no sé como! . . . Así?_-

-_¡NO! Así . . . aprietalo . . . aah . . .mmm . . . así, mejor . . . cuando este bien duro . . . acelera_-

Mientras Pansy intentaba hacer lo que le decía en medio de la oscuridad, Draco respiraba agitado a un par de centímetros de su cara, cerró sus ojos y dejando que la experiencia lo condujera se acercó y sacó su lengua para lamer los labios de Pansy, ella que prácticamente no lograba ver nada se sorprendió, sentía entre susto y excitación la adrenalina derramada la confundía. Las caricias tal vez no fueran para ella, pero era ella quien las recibía. Pansy no abrió la boca, pero lo dejó lamer sus labios, hasta que cuando lo sintió cerca del orgasmo ella también sacó la lengua para encontrar la suya y jugar con ella. Cuando Draco lo sintió la jaló de las nalgas contra su cuerpo y al sentir el roce de las telas de su uniforme contra la piel desnuda de sus genitales, eyaculó como nunca lo había hecho.

Se quedaron abrazados a oscuras por un momento. Draco trataba de tranquilizar su corazón, la tenía abrazada tan de cerca que confundía los latidos de su corazón con los de ella . . . el de ella también latía agitadamente.

-_Lo hiciste . . . muy bien_-

-_Es la segunda vez que me eyaculas el uniforme_-

-_Shh no hables_-

Pansy ya quería retirase del abrazo pero el rubio no parecia tener intención de soltar su cuerpo. Ella sintió en su vientre como el miembro de Draco se fue relajando poco a poco, lo sentía demasiado . . .

-_Ya, dame mi varita, quiero limpiarme_- dijo Pansy soltándose del abrazo

-_Te doy asco?_-

-_Tu no_-

-_Deberías untártelo en la cara, dicen que es bueno_- dijo el rubio sonriendo y embarrándose los dedos y poniéndoselo en la cara

-_¡Draco! Ahora hasta la falda me ensuciaste!_-

-_Eso nos indica algo Pansy . . ._-

-_Si, que la próxima vez, mas vale que me avises ¡Scorgufy!_-

La chica había sentido muchas cosas y preocupaciones desde que se unió a aquél juramento, pero la experiencia de aquella noche, le habia revelado varias cosas. En primer lugar, Draco si se excita con ella, con su cuerpo . . .tal vez no de la manera adecuada, pero puede llevarlo a sentir placer . . . Y lo segundo y peor . . . ella también puede excitarse al hacerlo, aunque probablemente él este pensando en . . . otro. Y una cosa más, ambos son Slytherins y la sangre fría de las serpientes siempre esta presente. Draco tiene momentos de arrogancia y ella aunque haya sido vulnerable –_y lo siga siendo_- también puede tener comportamientos fríos y arrogantes con él sin dejar de cumplir su juramento. Era el momento de poner una coraza sobre ella que la protegiera de ese sufrimiento del que no tenía manera de escapar. Lo mejor sería . . . intentar disfrutarlo.

**Nota para todas aquellas chicas que mencionaron en sus reviews que no sabían hacia donde iba el fic . . . Adivinen que? Esa es precisamente la idea! Jejeje me alegro que este causando ese efecto, pero me temo que se irán enterando del rumbo junto conmigo, jejeje. Saludos y Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo con dedicación especial a AlmaRosaNS, con una breve (y . . . _tal vez_ única) participación de Harry. Hijole cómo las consiento . . . Yo que quería dejar a Harry descansar un poco y me lo piden aquí, y me lo piden en Embarazo en la Madriguera, ya denle un receso . . . ni muerto me lo dejan tranquilo! Jejeje**.

CAPITULO 4

Pansy llegó a su dormitorio con las manos temblando, aún podía sentir el calor de Draco en su mano, la fricción, su respiración, su lengua, se saboreó los labios. Se desvistió y acostó, cerró los ojos y se volvió a sentir en aquella oscuridad, con él. Su piel estaba erizada, su sangre corría rápidamente pero ella no podía decir con certeza si eso era excitación, tal vez era miedo.

Draco por su parte llegó a su habitación notablemente alterado cosa que llamó la atención inmediata de sus compañeros. Para cuando él llegó, Nott ya había puesto al tanto a Blaise de lo sucedido, principalmente de la forma en la que Draco se la había llevado. La alteración de Draco a ellos les parecía molestia, enojo. Blaise sintió tensarse sus músculos.

-_Draco! Podemos hablar?_-

-_Ahorita no_-

-_Ahorita_- dijo Blaise imperativamente

-_¿Cuál es el problema?_-

-_¿Cuál es TÚ problema? Tuviste alguno con Pansy?_-

-_Humm_- Draco vio como Nott seguía la conversación y comprendió todo –_nada importante. ¿Por?_-

-_No es buena idea que trates mal a una chica . . . cualquiera que sea la causa_-

-_No la traté mal! Solo . . . necesitaba hablar con ella ¿Y tu qué¿Desde cuando la proteges?_-

-_Desde siempre . . . y de quien sea . . ._-

Blaise se dio la media vuelta y se alejó. Eso Draco no se lo hubiera esperado, ahora resulta que Pansy tiene alguien que observa de cerca. A Draco no le convenía estar mal con Blaise, él es un buen amigo y definitivamente no le interesa tenerlo como enemigo. Tendría que comenzar a considerar el ser más cauteloso con ella. Cuando el rubio volvió a levantar su mirada Theodore seguía mirándolo fijamente como estudiando sus expresiones. Draco desvió su mirada a donde Crabbe y Goyle se hartaban de brownies.

A la mañana siguiente Draco volvió a empezar con sus atenciones a Pansy, fueron juntos a desayunar y ahora ambos hablaban mucho más relajados, fueron juntos a sus clases tomados de la mano y por supuesto ya toda la escuela murmuraba acerca de su romance. Verdaderamente parecían novios, eran una pareja que todo el mundo se esperaba, casi ideal.

Aquél día Draco tenía la tarde libre después de las clases de la mañana y pensó en tomar su escoba y volar un rato, después de todo su cuerpo no había estado tal olvidado últimamente. Fue por su escoba y bajó al campo, iba con el uniforme del colegio puesto así que decidió entrar a los vestidores para ponerse su túnica de juego. Al entrar fue hacía los compartimentos de su casa, pero un sonido llamó su atención. Había una regadera abierta.

Dudó unos segundos y siguió el sonido, se acercó al área de Gryffindors, encontrándose con la mayor sorpresa de su vida, una vez más Weasley en la regadera . . . acompañado de Harry. Si alguien se lo hubiera profetizado jamás lo hubiera creído. Se besaban apasionadamente completamente desnudos. Inmediatamente la sangre de Draco pareció correr a la velocidad del sonido erizando cada vello de su piel. Si lo excitaba ver hombres desnudos, ver a dos, quien quiera que fueran; en plena acción era una experiencia que lo llevó a perder la noción de todo.

Los dos amigos, se besaban entre jadeos, Harry devoraba los labios de su amigo, le llenó de besos el cuello y bajaba . . . se detuvo en su pecho y probó completamente cada parte de su piel. Llegó hasta la expectante virilidad de Ron y la llenó de besos mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Draco parecía sentir cada beso y cada caricia como si estuviera siendo hecha sobre su piel, sentía como si la ropa le quemara, quería aventarla lejos, pero tenía que contenerse, se conformó con acariciarse y no despegar su mirada, no quería perder detalle de lo que sucedía.

Harry chupaba apasionadamente mientras Ron se derretía de placer acariciando su cabeza y jadeando desesperadamente. Draco pudo ver como una de las hábiles manos de Harry se movía presionando sus testículos y se escondía un poco más atrás . . . preparando a su amigo.

-_Oh . . . oh, Harry . . . Harry ya_-

El obediente amigo se levantó mientras el pelirrojo se volteaba hacia la pared, Harry lo jaló de la cadera y lo acercó a él. El chico se ofreció enteramente. Draco miraba conteniendo la respiración como si fuera el mismo Ron, como Harry se perdía dentro de su amigo y como su expresión delataba la cantidad de sensaciones que llenaban su ser. Harry gemía profundamente, con un sonido grave parecido al de algún animal.

La pareja de amantes-amigos se movía muy suavemente, lentamente aún, disfrutando y esperando a que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente dispuestos a liberar su ansiedad en el folleo. Harry acariciaba con verdadera devoción las nalgas de Ron y besaba su espalda mientras comenzaba a cabalgarlo con mayor libertad. Draco se había derramado desde que observó el momento justo de la entrada del chico, ver ahora que su miembro salía y volvía a esconderse cada vez dentro del cuerpo del otro estaba a punto de hacerlo caer al piso de excitación, las piernas le temblaban tanto que casi no podía sostenerse en pie.

-_Oh-aaahh . . .Ron . . . ya, ya!_-

Finalmente Harry se removió cuidadosamente del pelirrojo y este se volteó para recibir la descarga en su boca, Harry tuvo algunas convulsiones en el cuerpo. Ron siguió hasta dejarlo completamente limpio.

Draco no podía más, sudaba, tenía la ropa mojada, se puso en pie de nuevo, dejó su túnica y salió de ahí. Mientras recibía el fresco aire de la tarde en la cara haciéndole sentir un intenso escozor por el calor de su cuerpo y la humedad de su ropa, comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar, jamás se abría imaginado que Potter y Weasley fueran gays, de hecho no se había puesto a pensar que alguien más en el castillo lo fuera. Pero la envidia hacia Harry lo recorría más que nunca, como el imbécil de Potter podía disfrutar de ese modo mientras él se reprimía e incluso sufría por esa causa. Su primera idea . . . Pansy, la necesitaba . . . necesitaba su ayuda ahora más que nunca.

Subió hacía la Sala Común, observó a todos los presentes en su búsqueda mientras ellos lo miraban desconcertados, no tenía idea del aspecto que reflejaba a los demás. A algunos pudo darles incluso la impresión de estar enfermo, se miraba sudoroso, pálido, el cabello pegado a la cara con la mirada casi perdida. Millicent pasaba por ahí.

-_Pansy . . . Dónde está?_-

-_Humm, Pansy? . . . creo que iba a ir a la biblioteca_-

Draco subió a la biblioteca y buscó en cada uno de los pasillos, mesas, estantes y nada, no había rastro de Pansy. Así mismo fue al comedor obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-_Te necesito Pansy, te necesito_- susurró tan bajo que ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho

Entonces tuvo una idea subió a la lechucería y tomando una de las lechuzas del colegio le mandó una nota citándola en la exhabitación de Flich, seguramente la lechuza sí podría encontrarla. Después de hacerlo fue a esperarla. La excitación sexual que lo había llevado a buscarla había pasado después de tanta búsqueda y espera dando paso a una excitación de disgusto por no haberla encontrado en el momento que necesitaba su ayuda. Unos minutos más tarde llegaba nada menos que Pansy . . . en brazos de Nott.

La chica estaba sumamente pálida, su piel estaba seca y helada, Nott se miraba angustiado. La lechuza venía detrás de la pareja aún con la nota en el pico. La mano de la ella estaba intensamente roja, quemada. Draco se acercó para recibirlos y tomó rápidamente la nota de la lechuza escondiéndola en su túnica.

-_¿Qué pasa¿qué tiene?_-

-_No sé, estábamos juntos y de pronto se quejó de la mano y se empezó a poner muy mal . . . no hacía mas que repetir que la trajera aquí_-

Draco se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y la cargó abrazándola fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla –_ya estás conmigo, ya no te necesito, estoy bien, estoy bien!_- murmuró apenas en el oído de ella mientras Nott lo miraba extrañado

-_Podemos llevarla a la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey, yo te ayudo_-

-_No, no es necesario, se quedará conmigo, gracias_-

-_Si quieres me quedo, podemos . . ._-

-_No, no, no, yo me hago cargo gracias_-

Nott salió del lugar completamente confundido y preocupado, estaba percibiendo algo muy raro entre ellos. ¿Por qué Pansy se había puesto así? De la nada . . . y la devoción con la que Draco la recibió . . . ¿por qué no quería recibir ayuda?

Una vez que Nott se fue, Draco la colocó sobre la cama, Pansy se tocaba la mano suavemente, se miraba sumamente débil.

-_Aguamenti_- Una jícara con agua apareció y Draco comenzó a ponerla sobre su mano

-_¿Qué sucedió Draco¿Por qué . . ._-

-_No se . . . no tenía idea . . ._-respondió Draco nerviosamente

-_Dime . . . por favor_-

-_Es que . . . te estaba buscando . . . no te encontraba . . . sentía que te necesitaba y . . ._-

-_Me necesitabas?_-

-_Déjalo Pansy, descansa . . . después hablaremos_-

La preocupación de Draco era auténtica, una cosa era que fuera frío y arrogante cuando sentía que el poder del juramento era en su beneficio, pero jamás deseó un mal para ella, él realmente la necesitaba en toda la extensión de la palabra, necesitaba confiar en ella, que ella lo escuchara, lo acompañara, lo apoyara, lo ayudara. La necesitaba, él mismo no sabía que le hiciera tanta falta.

Acercó una silla hacía la cama y se sentó junto a ella mientras la miraba dormitar, sujeto su mano con la suya y recargó un costado de su cara sobre su vientre.

**No me vino nada mal la participación de Harry sin faltar a mi idea original, creo que quedó bien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la participación de Harry, porque a Ron creo que si le gustó y a Draco también . . . jajaja A Pansy, quien sabe si le vaya a gustar en los siguientes capítulos, que le dejen así a Draco no le conviene mucho jajaja Espero que te haya gustado AlmaRosaNS porque este es mi primer lemmon Slash. De hecho es lo primero Slash que escribo . . . espero que me haya servido lo que he leído**.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Pansy se quedó dormida por algún rato, su mano había sido cubierta por un paño húmedo que mantenía fresca su piel. Draco se removía inquieto de un lado a otro, por momentos se sentaba o se paraba y caminaba, o se acercaba a ella y le retiraba el cabello de la cara. Incluso llegó a buscar su pulso un par de veces, preocupado por su aspecto inerte.

-_Draco . . ._-

El rubio que se encontraba parado de espaldas a ella observando los asquerosos adornos que decoraban las paredes de la habitación, se volteó de inmediato al escuchar el débil susurró de ella.

-_Dime_-

-_Me siento mejor_- dijo Pansy suavemente mientras intentaba sentarse. Draco la ayudó.

-_Estas segura?_- preguntó Draco observando su aspecto mareado

-_Si, es solo que estuve acostada mucho tiempo. ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que pasó?_- Draco bajó la cabeza y suspiro

-_Si, pero primero dime tú cómo . . . cómo pasó esto?_-

-_Pues . . . no recuerdo muy bien, después de la comida subí a la biblioteca a terminar algunos deberes. Ahí me encontré a Theodore y a Blaise. Después Blaise bajó, dijo que tenía que hacer algo y Theodore y yo fuimos a los jardines de la parte Sur, estábamos en una banca, platicando . . ._-

-_y qué pasó?_-

-_Fue la mano . . . se me volvió a dibujar la línea, recuerdas? Traté de disimular pero unos minutos más tarde me volvió a suceder y luego otra vez . . . después me empecé a sentir muy aturdida, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño muy extraño, como si no fuera real lo que sucedía alrededor mío. La mano me empezó a quemar de una manera increíble. Me asusté Draco. Le dije a Theo que me trajera aquí porque pues . . . me imagine que esto . . . era por ti . . . pero él no me quería traer, pensé que no iba a poder convencerlo, ya estábamos cerca de la enfermería cuando logré convencerlo_- La mirada de Draco mientras la escuchaba estaba clavada en un lugar del piso de la habitación

-_Pansy . . . no tenía idea . . ._- habló sin levantar la mirada

-_¿qué era lo que pasaba contigo?_-

Draco tuvo un sensación de vergüenza, era vergonzoso decir la causa que había provocado que ella casi perdiera la vida. Un arrebato de lujuria incontenible pudo haber sido la causa de la muerte de Pansy y consecuentemente los cuestionamientos sobre ¿Por qué ella moría por un juramento roto? Draco que parecía aún perdido en sus pensamientos se recuperó y volteó hacia ella para afrontar la verdad. No tenía ni manera ni motivo para ocultárselo.

-_Sabias que Potter y Weasley son . . . amantes?_-

-_Po-Potter y Weasley? Amantes?? Quieres decir . . ._-

-_Los encontré . . . en plena faena . . ._-

-_Oh, Draco_- susurró Pansy llevándose las manos a la boca

-_Perdí el control . . . me deje ir . . . venía como loco buscándote, fui a la Sala Común, a la biblioteca, al comedor, a la lechucería . . . debo haber durado cerca de una hora buscándote_-

Ambos que quedaron en silencio cada uno de ellos sumido en sus pensamientos que en realidad no eran muy distantes de los del otro, las preguntas eran las mismas. Después de ello sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. No necesitaban hablarse, no querían preguntarse, ni hablar, ni mucho menos hacer reproches¿para qué? No había nada que hacer, ambos habían realizado un Juramento Inquebrantable de una manera impulsiva e imprudente sin pensar en consecuencias reales a futuro. Ella no lo lamentaba, no lamentaba haber recibido la confianza absoluta de Draco, solo estaba un poco asustada. Draco sentía miedo, sentía su secreto tambalear y se sentía profundamente culpable por ser el causante de algo que no deseaba.

-_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_-

-_Seguir_-

-_Estas . . . segura?_- Pansy sonrió débilmente

-_Draco no hay más opciones, solo tenemos que organizarnos, no sé . . ._-

TOC TOC

Pansy y Draco voltearon a verse sorprendidos, la llamada había sido en su puerta. Draco se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Pansy de que se calmara, que él se haría cargo. Al abrir la puerta estaban ahí Theodore y Blaise. En cuanto la puerta se abrió Blaise se asomba con su mirada hacia adentro buscando a Pansy.

-_Todavía está Pansy contigo? Estuvimos esperando en la Sala común y como no volvieron . . ._-

-_¿Esta bien? Que le pasó?_-

-_Si ya esta bien Blaise . . ._- Draco dudó un poco –_Pasen_-

Lo chicos entraron y vieron a Pansy con la mano vendada, Blaise acercó sus manos a la mano herida.

-_¿Qué te pasó?_-

-_Fue un error mío, quise hacer un . . . invento de poción y me salió mal. Pansy me estaba ayudando y le cayó encima_- respondió Draco

-_Poción¿Y a qué hora le cayó encima¿Qué poción era?_-

-_Parece que tuvo un efecto retardado . . . mira . . . no sabemos_-

-_Pero tienes que saber, pudo . . ._-

-_Si, si ya estamos en eso. Solo tendrá que traer la venda unos días_-

-_Tenía la mano quemada_- recordó Nott

-_Ya ibamos hacia los dormitorios, vamos?_- finalizó Draco

Los cuatro amigos se acompañaron hacia los dormitorios en silencio. Dejaron a Pansy al pie de los dormitorios de chicas y ellos prolongaron el silencio hasta llegar a sus habitaciones y conciliar el sueño. Draco tuvo mucha dificultad en dormir, tenía una multitud de sensaciones en su cuerpo, recuerdos que se entrelazaban en su cabeza, emociones que cedían ante otras. Draco escuchó que un cuerpo se removía incesantemente en su cama, no se asomó para ver quien era, no lo necesitaba.

La mañana siguiente se sentía tensa y silenciosa. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle lo percibieron, aunque ninguno de ellos habría podido decir cual era la causa, pero se podía respirar. Draco bajó y las chicas le dijeron que Pansy ya había bajado a desayunar así que fue directamente hacía ella. Cuando llegó al gran comedor la vio desayunando tranquilamente con sus amigas. Se acercó a ella y sus amigas inmediatamente le abrieron un lugar, Draco instintivamente la besó en los labios al saludarla.

Durante las clases a algunos maestros les llamó la atención el vendaje de la mano de Pansy, pero ninguno se interesó muy profundamente, les bastaba con una excusa superficial. Cuando llegó la hora de la clase de pociones, Blaise se acercó a la pareja de nuevo.

-_¿Por qué no le preguntas a Snape sobre tu poción Draco?_-

-_No hay nada que preguntar Blaise, deja el tema_-

-_Puede ser peligroso, Draco tu te llevas muy bien con él, estoy seguro de que te va ayudar_-

-_Estoy bien, Blaise_- dijo Pansy sonriendo –_de verdad, además Draco aprendió su lección, no va a volver a pedirme ayuda para cosas indebidas_-

Draco tragó saliva violentamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Blaise. Pansy no había puesto cuidado en sus palabras y notó que habían afectado a Draco. Lo disimulo con una sonrisa mucho mas amplia y haciéndole caricias en el cabello. La clase dio inicio justo en el momento en el que Snape pasaba a su lado.

A la hora de la comida Draco recibió una lechuza en donde una letra que no reconoció lo citaba en la exhabitación de Flich en ese mismo momento. Para el momento en el que la recibió el comedor ya estaba casi vació. Volteó hacia en comedor en busca de algo, no sabía que buscaba exactamente, pero tampoco parecía haberlo encontrado.

Cuando Draco llegó todo dentro estaba sumido en una oscuridad mayor a la que recordaba haber tenido ese lugar, alguien había usado polvos peruanos de la oscuridad. Se sentó nerviosamente en la silla y esperó. De pronto unas manos se dirigieron sin mayores anticipaciones a la pretina de su pantalón, él sorprendido trato de retirarlas, pero estas insistieron, Draco volvió a intentar retirarlas aunque sin autentica convicción. El pantalón fue bajado y unos cálidos labios rodearon su miembro. El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle y los sonidos a escapar de su boca sin ninguna represión, las manos de Draco se sujetaron a los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado mientras aquella boca lo devoraba con caricias.

-_Aaahh . . . mmm . . . aah . . . Oh_-

Las caricias que estaba recibiendo trajeron a su mente los recuerdos del día anterior y del anterior . . . Zabini . . . Potter . . . Weasley . . . todos ellos llegaban en flashazos a su mente provocando que su excitación subiera más y más, su garganta sonaba lastimada por la incesante gravedad de sus gemidos. Finalmente un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, seguido de algunas convulsiones explotando dentro de la boca de su desprevenido acompañante, que tosió un poco. La intensidad del orgasmo hizo que Draco llevara sus manos a la cabeza que tenía entre las piernas, cuando la sintió abrió los ojos de nuevo . . . el polvo de oscuridad había ido perdiendo su efecto sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta por tener sus ojos firmemente cerrados . . . observó su cara con absoluta incredulidad . . . jamás lo hubiera pensado . . .

**NA: Adivinen quien es!**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Draco miraba fijamente el rostro que estaba frente a él tratando de limpiarse el uniforme, aún estaba sin poder recuperar el ritmo natural de su corazón, aún no terminaba de recobrar la razón y mientras siguiera mirando hacia enfrente difícilmente podría hacerlo. Por alguna causa se sintió avergonzado e inmediatamente se subió los pantalones.

-_Demonios! Draco . . . otra vez me ensuciaste el uniforme . . . es la tercera vez!_-

-_Pero . . . porqué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?_-

-_Por una razón simple y llana . . . no quiero que vuelvas a necesitarme y yo no este por alguna causa, y entonces mi vida peligre! Prefiero . . . que estés complacido, que no necesites nada y que, bueno . . . tu me entiendes_-

Draco no lo podía creer, no hubiera creído que Pansy se atreviera a hacer algo así sin su presión, sin que él se lo pidiera. No sabía como interpretar su actitud . . . como lealtad, como miedo, como . . . amor, tal vez. Draco seguía jadeando sentado en la silla mientras ella se limpiaba el suéter de nuevo. Había sido agradable ver que él se volviera loco son sus caricias aunque fuera en alguien más en quien él pensara. Pansy estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar del placer que él sentía por amor. Pero la verdad era que ambos estaban confundidos.

-_Pansy . . . por qué?_-

-_Draco, ya te lo dije . . . ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Quiero que estés bien, que, que tengas lo que necesitas, que te sientas seguro, feliz . . . ¿por qué si sentí que lo disfrutaste ahora siento que me lo reprochas?_-

-_No te lo reprocho Pansy, soy el menos indicado para juzgar a nadie, recuerdas? Es solo que lo que estas haciendo . . . me sorprende . . . Debe ser un sacrificio muy grande para ti_-

-_No es un sacrificio, yo procuraré todo lo que tu necesites para que no te falte nada_-

-_Es que no se que decirte . . . me siento como un estúpido diciendo esto . . . ¡supongo que debería aceptar gustoso!_-

-_Draco, hace muy poco tu me dijiste que, qué pensaba cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda . . . ahora te lo respondo, estoy dispuesta a darte todo . . . toda la ayuda que necesites para aclarar tu mente_-

-_Gracias Pansy_- dijo Draco abrazándola con una sonrisa

Él la miro como una mujer diferente a la que había conocido y a la apreció más. Pansy se estaba entregando al juramento y sería muy estúpido de su parte despreciarlo. Definitivamente había disfrutado de lo que ella había hecho, como pocas veces, como nunca, mucho más que haber visto cualquier chico desnudo, o ver a Potter y Weasley cogerse . . . simplemente porque lo había vivido, lo había sentido sobre su piel. Cuando Pansy lo descubrió en aquel baño estaba al límite, harto de tocarse el mismo, de dejar su mente volar imaginando y soñando innumerables fantasías con diferentes personas, estaba harto de que fueran solo sus propias manos las que lo tocaran y las que le dieran placer . . . _había tenido razón, una mano es una mano, una boca es una boca_ . . .

Sin contar que eso realmente beneficiaba a Pansy, si ella era recurrente en este tipo de acciones, realmente ella no volvería a peligrar y eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Pansy siempre ha sido una mujer muy inteligente y supo la manera de llevarlo aquella tarde a la exhabitación, sabía que el misterio, la duda; permitirían que su mente volara lo más lejos, o cerca posible de lo que él deseba. Draco estaba complacido.

Pansy se fue de ahí a su habitación antes de las clases de la tarde. Cuando llegó, su cuerpo estaba cargado de la adrenalina de lo que acaba de hacer y de hablar con Draco. Sentía como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, talvez una parte de su inocencia, una parte de su virginidad se había roto teniendo la experiencia sexual mas atrevida de su vida. No estaba arrepentida, ella nunca se arrepiente de nada. Pero no podía negar que aquél abrazo de gratitud de Draco le terminó de destrozar los débiles castillos en el aire que se había hecho con su preocupación del día anterior y su saludo de esa mañana besándola en los labios de una manera tan natural . . . _por un momento había pensado que ._ . . En fin, nada de eso importaba ahora, ella prometió su ayuda y le daría todo; y más de lo que él mismo esperaba. Sorprenderlo parecía haber sido su mejor idea.

Durante las clases de la tarde la pareja de novios se mantuvo junta, con besos suaves ente el público que los observaba, compartiendo apuntes, clases, comentarios, sonrisas. Draco tenía un aspecto reluciente, su autoestima estaba en la cima y eso regresaba su personalidad arrogante y soberbia y claro, Pansy debía estar a tono con eso . . . no era difícil para ella, ahora ella era parte de su mundo, de un mundo especial, privado, que era solo de ellos dos. Eso era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Por la noche, una oleada de nerviosismo la alteró durante la cena. Draco estaba visiblemente feliz y quizá le pediría ir de nuevo a la exhabitación, se sentía nerviosa, pero era imposible evadir una cosa así, sobre todo para ella. Si él tiene ganas no hay manera de evadirlo. Entonces se preocupó, y si lo que había hecho lejos de calmarlo _había despertado más su libido?_ Pansy se olvidó de su cena mientras lo pensaba con la vista clavada en el vaso vacío que tenía enfrente hasta que una carcajada que Draco compartía con Flint la hizo voltear, su mirada se encontró directamente con los ojos de Nott que parecía estar siguiendo sus pensamientos. Entonces Pansy se anticipó.

-_Draco . . . no me siento bien. Te importa si me voy a dormir?_-

-_No . . ._- Draco la miró extrañado y antes de que ella se fuera la tomó de la mano herida y la miró buscando respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Detrás de ella se levantó Blaise inmediatamente, estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella y se había dado cuenta de todo. Se fue tras ella. Draco también se dio cuenta y lo alcanzó.

-_¿A dónde vas?_-

-_Voy con Pansy_-

-_Dijo que no se siente bien, déjala descansar_-

-_Es esa maldita poción que le diste, ¡hazte responsable!_-

-_¡No es la poción! Ella ya me había dicho hace rato que le dolía la cabeza . . . además subió a su habitación y no puedes entrar_-

-_De cualquier manera, voy a mi habitación_- terminó Blaise levantando los hombros

Draco miró desconfiado como Blaise se volteaba y se iba caminando hacia los dormitorios. Dos minutos mas tarde estaba de nuevo sentado en la mesa conversando con Flint y Nott. Aquella noche estuvo algo preocupado por el malestar de Pansy, pero no demasiado, probablemente solo fuera un malestar de chicas, no todo el mundo giraba alrededor del Juramento, _porque tenía que preocuparse todo el tiempo?_ La idea de Pansy era que empezaran a hacer su vida de manera normal.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy estaba acomodando sus libros antes de bajar al comedor cuando Draco la abrazó de espaldas por la cintura acercándose a su oído.

-_¿Tienes mucho hambre?_- preguntó Draco con un claro doble sentido

-_Mucha, mucha no_-

-_Porque yo sí, vamos?_- Ella asintió con la cabeza

Salieron de la Sala Común con un Draco muy cariñoso. Pansy iba nerviosa pero decidida, ojala la necesidad de Draco en esa ocasión no fuera . . . _demasiado_. Cruzaron todas las mazmorras hasta llegar a aquella habitación. Cuando llegaron Draco comenzó a deshacer ansiosamente la corbata de Pansy, una vez que la deshizo ella la puso sobre su ojos. Él inmediatamente atrapó sus labios besándola apasionadamente, atacando sus labios una y otra vez lleno de deseo y acariciando con urgencia sus nalgas. A tientas logró llevarla hasta la cama dejándose caer encima de ella mientras seguía acabándose su aliento al tiempo que desabrochaba su blusa, se la quitó y en un movimiento vigoroso la volteó y se montó a horcajadas sobre el final de su espalda. Pansy comenzaba a jadear alterada.

-_Quiero acariciarte, solo eso_- dijo Draco entre jadeos y besando la piel de su espalda

-_Si . . ._-

Draco se había dado cuenta de que la había sorprendido y que estaba nerviosa y desconcertada. Pero de pronto su temperatura había subido de golpe impresionándose él mismo. Le desabrochó el brassiere y lo alejó de su espalda. Con los ojos vendados acariciaba curiosamente su espalada dejando algunos besos en la partes más suaves de su piel. Sus manos buscaron a ciegas la pretina de su falda. Las manos de Pansy se aferraron a las ropas de la cama, él prometió solo acariciarla . . .

Draco retiró su falda y también sus pantaletas y siguió llenándose las manos con su cuerpo mientras la cubría de besos. En esta ocasión, Draco la tocaba como ella hubiera querido que la tocara _aquella vez_ sobre el uniforme, solo que ahora sería difícil hacer que parara. Él parecía completamente fascinado tocando su espalda, nalgas y piernas libres de toda ropa. Finalmente él siguió los costados de su cuerpo con las manos hasta llegar a el brassiere suelto debajo de sus axilas. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sobre el de ella. Pansy los sintió suspirar y sonreírse en el suspiro. Estaba satisfecho, solo quería tocarla.

-_¿Te asusté?_-

-_Algo . . ._- jadeó al responder, él se sonrió

-_Confía en mi, pero no siempre tendrás la misma suerte jeje_- respondió Draco mientras llevaba sus manos a la venda en sus ojos.

-_¡Draco!_- intervino Pansy tomando una de sus manos –_te importaría quedarte vendado un momento?_- Draco dudó un momento

-_Esta bien_-

Se levantó de su cuerpo y busco a tientas un lugar donde sentarse mientras ella se vestía.

-_¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda Pansy?_-

-_La verdad, si_-

-_Tu me has visto a mi desnudo_-

Ella se quedó callada y le quitó la venda cuando estuvo lista. Fueron juntos a desayunar, apenas si alcanzaron un par de tostadas. Pansy nunca había vivido algo más extraño, lo que sucedió esa mañana le dejaba claro que Draco cada día necesitaba más, ahora no solo necesitaba sentir ser acariciado sino también descargar sus caricias en alguien más, alguien que no tuviera pechos . . . un cuerpo que fuera igual a todos, igual que los de sus fantasías . . . _todos lo cuerpos son iguales de espaldas_. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo pensó.

**Queridas Lectoras: Como dijo Frank Sinatra "_El final se acerca ya . . ._" (sí, aquí también) De hecho este es el penúltimo capítulo, pero no se enojen, les tengo una buena noticia, ya tengo claro el rumbo de nuestra historia, finalmente he escogido ya una de mis múltiples opciones . . . el problema es que ustedes lo sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo jejeje No sé que me pasa pero me he vuelto media perversa!**

**No lo olviden EL PRÓXIMO ES EL CAPITULO FINAL y será el próximo lunes.**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Pansy nunca ha sido una chica cobarde y estaba dispuesta a asumir todo lo que ya había prometido, a pesar de sus propios sentimientos. Lo difícil era recordar sus labios recorriéndole la piel y todavía estar consiente de que esos besos no eran para ella . . .

Aquél día se esforzó por estar apenas lo necesario con él, necesitaba estar sola un poco, lejos del montón de mimos y caricias que Draco le estaba dando desde el día anterior, esos mimos le hacían más daño que bien. Entre clases cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos, una vez más con la mente fuera de su cuerpo, al levantar la mirada volvió a toparse con la penetrante mirada de Nott que parecía estar siempre escudriñando en los pensamientos de los demás. Por alguna causa de pronto se sintió desnuda ante él, Nott le extendió los brazos y ella se acercó hacía él como si hubiera sido convocada. Se abrazó a él sintiendo una enorme afinidad, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Blaise los miró al pasar y se acercó.

-_Pasa algo? Te pasa algo Pansy?_-

-_No . . . no, es solo que . . . nos abrazamos jeje_-

Los dos chicos se miraron tratando de comunicarse con la mirada. Pansy no logró distinguir si realmente lo lograron. Después de ello se encaminaron juntos a su aula de clases, donde Draco los esperaba con una gran sonrisa mientras molestaba a unos niños Gryffindor de primero. Las clases continuaron y después de la cena todos se fueron a terminar sus deberes. Nott se había sentado junto a Draco mientras que Pansy había buscado un lugar alejado de todo para iniciar la escritura de un largo pergamino. Blaise la observó por un rato pero cuando se decidió a ir hacia ella y ella lo vio acercarse, se subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Al día siguiente las clases transcurrieron sin novedades, algunos puntos menos para los Gryffindor y algunos más para Slytherin gracias a las participaciones de Draco que estaba muy motivado y cada cosa la celebraba besando los labios de su novia, aún en clase. Blaise no lograba encontrar la manera de hablar con Pansy, algo la había hecho huir de él la noche anterior cuando nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando estaban en el comedor al mediodía y Draco bromeaba con los chicos a su lado, Blaise se movió para sentarse al otro lado de Pansy.

-_Pansy algo te pasa_-

-_Nada Blaise . . . te preocupas demasiado por tonterías_- dijo ella sonriendo

-_Tu no eres una tontería, solo me preocupas tú_-

-_Si . . . lo sé_- Pansy bajó la mirada –_por eso te lo digo_-

-_Entonces debes saber que . . ._- Pansy miró nerviosamente hacia Draco y negó marcadamente con la cabeza interrumpiendo las palabras de Blaise

-_Blaise crees que puedas prestarme el libro que te mandaron tus padres de DCAO? Quiero ver algunas cosas_-

-_Claro Pansy en lo que pueda ayudarte_-

-_Gracias Blaise_- se levantó de la mesa dándole un beso en la mejilla

A la comida le siguieron las clases de la tarde que pusieran a Draco todavía más feliz, el viernes terminaba llevándose una semana pesada en todos lo sentidos. Draco poco a poco se iba sintiendo más libre, con menos preocupaciones, aquella angustia, aquella opresión que lo preocupó en un tiempo ya no lo era más. De alguna manera iba obteniendo lo que necesitaba y eso volvía darle seguridad y confianza. Cada vez una mayor confianza.

Durante la cena Pansy atrevidamente resbaló su mano sobre el muslo de Draco, él volteó de inmediato y sonrió, ella también sonrió mientras lo acariciaba suavemente sobre el muslo. Por momentos volvía a dirigir sus manos hacia la mesa para no despertar sospechas, pero él ya estaba respondiendo a sus estímulos. Al terminar la cena era claro el plan, la exhabitación de Flich.

Cuando iban por el pasillo aún haciéndose caricias, Pansy le quitó la corbata y se la puso mucho antes de llegar a la habitación. A Draco le emociona la incertidumbre, la sensación de misterio, ella lo sabía por eso lo complacía. Cuando llegaron a la habitación ella lo condujo hasta la cama, él buscó retenerla de los brazos pero ella se soltó y comenzó a desnudarlo entre tímidas caricias que hicieron que desde el primer momento la respiración de él comenzara a agitarse.

Lo desvistió lentamente, después comenzó a pasear los dedos por su piel arrancándole algunos gemidos, el cuerpo de Draco estaba listo para ser amado. Ella lo besó en los labios y él los atrapó sin intención de dejarla escapar, Pansy se alejó y siguió un camino de besos por todo su torso hasta llegar a la parte más baja de su vientre haciendo que el rubio se removiera desesperado. Lo acarició con la mano y después le besó apasionadamente su virilidad. Él se aferraba a las ropas de la cama mientras ella lo llevaba muy lejos, la ansiedad del enorme placer que sentía lo llevaba a retorcerse sobre la cama, sus piernas estaban flexionadas. Una mano de Pansy se fue más abajo, haciendo que sus caderas se levantaran impacientes, ella sabía lo que él necesitaba, suavemente se deslizó dentro del él y era recibida con notorio agrado. Lo deleito hasta que ya no pudo más.

-_AAAAH . . . ah . . .ah Pansy . . . Pansy!_-

-_Cof . . .Cof . . .__Dios Santo Draco, siempre me olvido de quitarme el suéter!_-

Draco parecía tener ganas de hablar pero en ese momento era verdaderamente imposible, su garganta estaba seca. La chica se movió de la cama para limpiar su suéter. Draco quitó torpemente la corbata de sus ojos y la miró de espaldas a él, _tenía que agradecerle_, tenía que hacerle un altar por lo que hacía con él. Mientras ella seguía arreglando su uniforme el la tomó por la cintura y perdió la cara en su cabello.

-_Diablos Pansy, no sé que decirte!_-

-_No me digas nada, ya sé que lo disfrutaste . . . pero, vamos Draco suéltame!_-

-_Ves que a mi no me da vergüenza estar desnudo contigo?_-

-_Si ya lo veo, ahora suéltame_-

-_¿Por qué? ¿porque estas temblando?_ - dijo él mientras llevaba las manos a su pecho

-_¿Necesitas más?_- dijo liberándose por fin

-_No . . . pero tu no necesitas algo? Quiero compensarte, estoy viendo que lo necesitas_-

-_¿Quieres compensarme? No Draco, gracias. Vístete porque tengo deberes que hacer_-

De pronto la situación cambió. Pansy tuvo un miedo espantoso a sentirse vulnerable entre sus brazos, Draco se había dado cuenta de que temblaba y de que le hubiera gustado sentir que las caricias que ella daba, el otro cuerpo las correspondía, que fuera un intercambio. Pero ella no quería una recompensa, mucho menos después de ver como el cuerpo de Draco se vencía ante el enorme deseo de ser amado, de ser poseído, de ser penetrado.

Un rato más tarde estaban en la Sala Común con todos los demás, Pansy retomó su largo pergamino con deseos de que nadie la distrajera de nuevo. Cuando lo hubo terminado observó detenidamente a todas las personas de la Sala Común, en especial a sus amigos, en ese momento estaban juntos, platicaban, bromeaban . . . un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre su pergamino. Se levantó y lo metió a su mochila.

-_Eh! Pansy deja las tareas, que mañana es sábado! Ven a jugar con nosotros, mira lo que esta haciendo Goyle jajaja!_- Pansy dejó sus cosas con una sonrisa y fue con ellos a divertirse, esa noche se acostaron tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Draco aún tenía el cuerpo llenó de los recuerdos de las caricias recibidas . . . era difícil retirar la sonrisa. Buscó a Pansy en la Sala Común pero no la encontró, bajó a desayunar y tampoco estaba en el gran comedor. Unos minutos después se acercaba Millicent hacia él.

-_Me dijo Pansy que te dijera que iba a estar algo ocupada, que ella luego te busca_-

-_¿A dónde fue?_-

-_Nada más me dijo eso_-

-_Pero, no la has visto?_-

-_No, no la he visto_-

Draco se sintió inquieto, incómodo. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía y ahora sentía que le hacía falta. Después de desayunar anduvo por el patio con Nott. Mas tarde se encontraron a Blaise y le preguntó por ella, pero todos coincidían en no haberla visto en todo el día. Cuando caminaban por uno de los pasillos una lechuza los alcanzó. Una nota de ella. Lo esperaba en la exhabitción de Flich a las 2 pm. Su cara se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, la emoción le llenó el cuerpo. Blaise y Nott miraron su alegría extrañados.

Pero aún faltaban varias horas para las 2pm seguramente Pansy se había escondido un poco de él ese día para preparar su sorpresa, _¿Cuál sería su sorpresa ahora?_ Al pensarlo la sangre corría acelerada por sus venas. Pero decidió que era mejor estar tranquilo para disfrutar mejor del momento, esta vez no permitiría que Pansy se fuera sin una recompensa, sin sentir las maravillas que él sentía, sin compartir con ella todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Una vez que por fin dieron las 2 fue hacía la habitación y se encontró de nuevo con una oscuridad impenetrable que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Que ella hubiera usado de nuevo los Polvos de la Oscuridad, le auguraba una buena sorpresa, se dirigió a la cama y se acostó. Unos momentos después se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a él, se sentó a su lado y lo besó profundamente. Draco inmediatamente empezó a quitarse la ropa, ahora ambos estaban ligeros de ropa. Los cuerpos se unieron horizontalmente rodándose sobre la cama. Un momento, no era Pansy. El cuerpo era definitivamente masculino, Draco sintió un mareo que lo hizo desear poder ver a través de la oscuridad.

El otro cuerpo lo intentaba de una manera muy dispuesta, Draco con una sensación extraña se dejó llevar, comenzaron a acariciarse, a besarse, a retirar las pocas prendas que les quedaban. Pero Draco no podía más, _Pansy, Pansy, Pansy _. . . ese cuerpo no era el de Pansy, su piel no era suave como la de ella, sus caderas, sus nalgas no tenían las formas que el cuerpo de ella. El otro chico era insistente en las caricias que Draco comenzaba a rehuir.

-_Tranquilo Draco, tranquilo_-

Escuchar esa voz lo hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago y buscar la huída con fuerza. El otro chico lo retuvo acomodándose para entrar y se empujó contra él invadiéndolo, Draco sintió disgusto en ese instante. No, eso no era lo que él quería. En algo que parecía un forcejeo entre los dos logró liberarse.

-_¡SUÉLTAME BLAISE! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_-

-_Tu querías que viniera no?_-

-_¿DÓNDE ESTA PANSY? . . . ¿Dónde está? ¿por qué veniste a aquí?_- preguntaba Draco desesperado mientras se vestía y por lo que oía Blaise también.

-_No se donde está_- Draco abrió la puerta de un golpe saliendo de nuevo a la luz.

-_¿Por qué demonios viniste aquí?_-

Blaise le extendió el largo pergamino que había estado escribiendo Pansy en donde le explicaba la situación a Blaise y le pedía que sin delatar su identidad complaciera a Draco. Draco observó superficialmente el pergamino.

-_¿Qué es esto? . . . ¿Por qué estas aquí?_-

-_Porque ella me lo pidió . . . pensé en pedirle a Nott que lo hiciera, él se ha descubierto homosexual, siempre ha estado enamorado de ti . . . pero, ella me lo pidió y . . ._-

-_¿Qué . . . qué . . . Cuándo te dio esto?_-

-_Me lo mando con una lechuza_-

-_¿Cuándo lo leíste?_- salió desesperado buscándola

-_Hace como una hora_-

Llegó hecho un verdadero loco a la Sala Común y tomo a Millicent del brazo.

-_Pansy . . . ¿Dónde está? ¿La has visto?_-

-_Si, subió hace un rato a su dormitorio_-

-_¡Dile que baje!_-

-_Cálmate Draco . . ._-

-_ESTÚPIDA DILE QUE BAJE YA!_-

-_¡Estas loco Draco!_-

Draco sacó su varita y se lanzó hacía las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas luchando con una barrera invisible que le impedía el paso, Blaise se impulsó y con el peso de los dos lograron pasar. Subieron desesperados buscando su habitación, hasta que dieron con ella. Tenía la puerta abierta y ella estaba sobre la cama abrazando una fotografía en la que estaban ella y Draco juntos . . . la del _Baile de Navidad_. Su mano estaba oscura, quemada, completamente seca.

-_PANSY, PANSY_-

-_Pansy . . ._-

Draco se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, buscando alguna señal de que estuviera viva pero era inútil, la chica estaba muerta.

-_PANSY! Pansy escúchame, tenías razón!! . . . este juramento se invalida porque nada de lo que dije es cierto!! ¡te quiero Pansy, despierta! . . . ¡ESCÚCHENME TODOS, LA NECESITO, la necesito a ella!_-

-_Draco, de qué hablas?_- preguntó Blaise consternado por lo que escuchaba

Los gritos de Draco habían hecho subir a varias chicas.

-_Pansy, Pansy Por favor . . . por favor . . . no puede ser! ¡CONTRADIGO ESTE MALDITO JURAMENTO . . .VUELVE!! . . . Te amo Pansy, te amo . . ._-

De los ojos del rubio habían comenzado a salir lágrimas mientras sacudía el cuerpo sin vida de Pansy con la esperanza de que volviera para reconocer su gran error. Blaise observó la reacción de Draco y esforzándose por comprender se arrodilló al otro lado de Pansy tomando su mano quemada entre las suyas. Llegaron demasiado tarde, cuando Blaise terminó de leer el pergamino ella ya había muerto.

La Comadreja

**Solo espero que no lleguen muchos vociferadores en mi contra . . . Jejeje**

**Gracias por haber seguido la historia, les asuro que fue una historia muy especial en muchos sentidos y gran parte ustedes la hicieron especial**


End file.
